Happy
by mentally unstable X3
Summary: OneshotS of GaaSaku. C:
1. Chapter 1

No people i dont own Naruto :...i just said that cuz everyone does that disclaimer thingy.idk.so i did it too! 3

This is a one-shot idea that i came up with last night while gettin ready to sleep. - .wierd huh?

A/N:In this story after the Chuunin exams Gaara and Sakura had become close friends alright?

'cha'thinking

"cha"talking

(cha)author talking.

At the training grounds Sakura and Gaara were taking a break from thier sparr.

"Gaara-kun?"

"What?"

"What makes you happy?"Sakura asked. The random question just pooped in her head.

".."He thought for a while.

"Killing people."

A deep frown was placed on Sakura's lips.

"But you dont do it anymore..so, what makes you happy now?"

"..."Gaara closed his eyes for a moment."nothing."

"..are you sure?" "hn, what makes _you_ happy?" Sakura was suprised at his sudden interest.

"seeing other people happy makes me happy!"She answered as she smiled.

"..."Sakura could see he was a little confused at her answer.

Sakura thought for a long time and grabbed Gaara's hand.He looked at her with a questioning face.

"C'mon Gaara-kun! since nothing makes you happy anymore we're going to look for something that does!"Sakura said tugging him towards town. A small smile was seen on Gaara's lips.

"Sakura."

"yahh?" She replied stopping and turning around to face him.

"uh.never mind."Sakura cocked her head a bit in curiousity but continued on thier way into town."alright.Let's go.then"

'I lied Sakura, there is something else that makes me happy.'He thought as he watched her hum to herself, while dragging him along.

'' its being with you.''Gaara whispered the last part. "what gaara-kun? you say something?" Sakura said not bothering to turn around."uhh.nothing."

"okayy weirdo."She said as she smiled."Hurry up! were going to find you happiness!"

Later:

"Okay!Were here!"Sakura said as she let go of Gaara's arm.Gaara looked up.

"where are we?"

"The video arcade!"Sakura said.Gaara gave her that look 'youre-kidding-right?'.(i know i know there werent video arcades in thier time.)

"No.im not kidding,since you said you liked killing people,but you cant.welll in video games you can kill!"She said with an evil grin.Gaara raised a non-exsistant eyebrow.

Sorrie kinda crappy ending. oh well:

Gaara is sorta OOC.


	2. gameophobia

..too lazy to write anything other than this.

--------------

"muahahhaha!DIE!DIE!"Sakura watched helplessly as Gaara was extinguishing all enemies in the video game.

"mouuuu,Gaara-kun weve been here all day,lets go."Sakura pouted."Cmon I-" "GASP!!" Sakura turned to see Gaara's eyes were humongous and his mouth had dropped to the floor.

Sakura looked onto the game screen to see GAME OVER in Big bright Red letters.

sweatdrop."uhmm.Gaara-ku-"Sakura went to touch his shoulder but immideatly pulled her hand back when he had smashed the buttons on the counter with his fist.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gaara let his sand out to lash at the poor machine, stabbing it over an over.

"uhmm.Gaara-kun.its okay, uhhhmm." Sakura tried her best to confort him.

"Oh!!i know.,lets go to my house,ive got loads of video games there!" Sakura quickly blurted and pulled him out of the arcade before anyone could catch them.

Gaara was currently sitting on Sakura's living room couch as Sakura was rummaging through her cabinet for all of her games.

"Lets see, i have: Counter Strike, Devil may cry 1 && 2, Halo, Tekken 1,2,3,4, & 5, Naruto:ultimate Ninja,-"

"WHAT? Naruto what?" Gaara grabbed the video game out of Sakura's hand and examined the cover.

"whys it called _Naruto_:ultimate ninja?? it should be called Gaara:ultimate ninja!" Gaara commented raising his eyebrow.

"uhmm.actually the show is Naruto so its only normal that-" Sakura stopped mid sentance as he had thrown a controller at her and put the game in.

----8 hours later---

PLAYER 1 WINNER Gaara had a triumphant smile on his face, but noticed he had won 10 times in a row.

"Sakura? are you even trying-"Gaara looked down to see she had fallen asleep on the arm of the couch, with the controller resting on her flat stomach.

'i must have worn her out.' Gaara smiled sadly and brushed a strand of hair from her face. He lifted Sakura so that she rested on his shoulder and gave her a quick kiss on the fore-head.

"Thank you Sakura." Gaara whispered careful not to wake her.

"Your welcome Gaara-kun" Gaara's eyes widened then looked down to the girl next to him to see a small smile on her face, with eyes still closed.

He smiled back and resumed his games.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHA! i just had to continue the other story! i didnt like how i ended it.p.im going to write another shot to this.&& thats IT.;)

REVIEW NOW! && Gaara will give you a cookie.


	3. Experiment

A/N: Caution; this was totally impromptu and I just went along with whatever my hands were typing. Be gentle when giving criticism. haha

**A little experiment:**

He looked at the white ceilings, white bed, and the pink-haired medic standing in the middle of it.

That was when Gaara No Sabaku wondered why in the hell was he in this hospital room.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama," Sakura Haruno started.

"Please Sakura, just Gaara is fine." He and the Konoha kunoichi had spent a good deal of time together ever since the Akatsuki kidnapping.

"ah, yes, yes. " Was her reply obviously to make him shut up.

"Well Sakura, why am I here again?" Gaara asked spectacle.

"ah, Yeah. I just wanted to see some things, you know, because Shukaku had been extracted from you so now it should be possible for you to sleep. _Supposedly._" The last part didn't sound so confident to Gaara.

"ahhh," He lowered his gaze to hers, "so in other words; you want to _experiment _ on me Sakura-_chan?_" He smirked as she gave him a slight glare.

"Precisely, Gaara-_kun._" She smirked as his lips shown a slight frown of disapproval.

"hmph, well said thing is not so easy miss medic-nin. I haven't slept for over 15 years, how do you intend to get me to do such I task I have no idea of how to initiate." If not for the fact that Gaara was talking to one of the smartest kunoichis in the country, none of those words would've been comprehended.

"THAT, my dear Kazekage-sama," Sakura smiled. "Is exactly why it is called an _experiment_." Her reply, once again, left a frown on the Sand ninja's face.

--

"Test number one;" Sakura said out loud as she wrote the same words on a clipboard. "subject asked to consume warm milk." Gaara gave Sakura an are-you-serious-look.

"Hey, this used to work on me." She replied.

"No, I don't drink milk." Gaara replied.

"Test one **Failure;**" she said in a loud voice. "Maybe THAT, Gaara-kun, is why you are shorter than most boys your age." She laughed as he glared at her.

--

"Test number two; subject will go through various activities that will lower his stamina." Sakura said professionally, but her face held slight amusement.

"_activites?"_ Gaara repeated not liking this test.

:moments later:

"C'mon! is THIS the limit of the great leader of the sand village?! Lift those legs! Up! Up!" Sakura's voice echoed through the field through the megaphone.

Gaara was currently running on this hugemongous track until he '_feels the burn', _like the kunoichi had said. Gaara was currently tired, really hot, and really irritated; if not for his fondness of the said girl he would have let loose some sand slashings. After taking too much of this _physical activity_, Gaara commanded his sand to just carry him around the track when he heard loud and clear;

"**Failure!"**

--

Lots of moments Later;

"Test number 32; **Failure."** Sakura checked off on the clipboard she had as Gaara was sprawled out on the medical bed dead tired and beat up, but to his annoyance, still not sleeping.

Gaara sighed and lifted himself into sitting position. "Sakura, this is not going to work. None of your silly experiments worked. I've never had much sleeping experience, and what little I had, were nothing but nightmares."

Sakura's eyes softened at Gaara's words.

Gaara felt something tug at the back of his head and he was lain down onto Sakura's lap. His surprised look made Sakura giggle.

"Sakura, wha-"

"Shhh, this is the last experiment I will call 'Gaara's lullaby." She gently stroked Gaara's red hair and hummed softly in his ear.

Gaara was shocked but unexpectly happy. He put his hand on Sakura's and let her gentle humming make his eyes grow heavy.

"from now on, I only want you to have happy dreams."

--

" mmmn." Gaara cracked open his eyes to view the all too familiar white ceiling of the hospital room. He jolted upright.

'_i- I fell asleep?!' _Gaara thought in surprise.

"Good evening Gaara;" He heard the familiar voice ring through the room. "Test; Gaara's lullaby: Success." Sakura smiled.

Gaara let out a small smile towards the kunoichi, "So it seems."

"Any concerns about your first night of sleep?" Sakura asked.

"mmm, I have a question for you doctor," Gaara looked thoughtful.

"Yes?" Sakura was slightly surprised.

"What does it mean when you dream about someone? Someone very close to you, and there is a tightening feeling in your chest, but, it doesn't hurt, not in a bad way." Gaara clutched the cloth around his heart.

Sakura was surprised at Gaara's description of his dream. She blushed a little and smiled. "Sounds like to me Gaara, that you had a good dream, one particularly about someone special, that feeling in your chest is probably because you love this person."

Gaara looked thoughtful then turned his gaze to Sakura. "That sounds about right, oh, and Sakura,"

He held his gaze and smiled, "Thank you for giving me my first dream."

The End. ?

So, if you didn't get it; Gaara had dreamt of Sakura! Hahahaha. How sweet.

That didn't have much Gaasaku; but it just came to me at 3:00 in the damn morning, give me a break.

Maybe ill make the next chapter about the dream he had? 


End file.
